On My Doorstep
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: One night Addison gets a knock on her door to find a baby has been abandoned there.


A/N: Okay, so this is a little idea that I've had for a while and I finally finsihed it last night. I have too much to finish, I swear. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think :D

Enjoy

* * *

Addison ran the towel through her damp hair before she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a grey jumper that was a little too big for her but was too comfortable to throw away. Her hair hung in damp ringlets around her face as she towel-dried her hair. She had had a hard day and had taken a long, hot, relaxing bath just after she had arrived home, finding herself much calmer afterwards.

The sound of the doorbell sounded through the house, signalling that someone was waiting for Addison to answer. She gave a soft sigh and placed the towel down on her double bed before she padded her way down to the front door. She skilfully unlocked the door before she pulled it open and found no one stood there. She frowned before a soft sound filled her ears and she looked down to see a baby snuggled up in a car seat. Addison gasped before she instantly reached for the car seat and looked around to see if anyone was there. There was no one in sight so she shut the front door again, carrying the baby into her living room where she set the car seat down on the coffee table.

Addison sat down on the couch and looked at the baby who was sleeping. She leaned forward to check to make sure the baby was breathing and let out a sigh of relief when she found they were. She pulled the blanket down from around the baby's face and softly ran her fingers over their cheek.

Slowly the baby's eyelids began to flutter up and they gave a soft gurgle as they focused on Addison's shape. Addison smiled softly before she un-strapped the baby from the car seat to find the baby was wearing a brand new pink baby grow.

"Hey, baby girl." Addison's voice was soft as she cradled the baby close to her chest.

It felt so right and natural to hold a tiny body close to hers, to be able to feel the baby girl's body heat and feel her slight movements. Addison was once again overcome by her maternal feelings. She longed to have a baby. She longed to be a mother. It was the one thing she wanted out of life. It was the one thing she had always dreamed of but she had let it slip away too easily and she regretted that every day.

"How could someone just leave you, hey?" Addison did a quick visual examination of the baby girl in her arms and found her to be perfectly healthy.

The baby girl just gazed up at Addison with wide eyes, her eyes following Addison's lips as she spoke as if she was trying to understand.

Addison stood up and walked over to her phone where she dialled Naomi's number and told her what had happened before she asked her to bring her some supplies. They decided to wait until the morning to call social services so they could make sure the baby girl was healthy.

Addison sat back down on her couch and just cradled the baby close who instantly drifted back off to sleep in Addison's safe arms. She smiled and lightly traced the soft features of the baby as she slept peacefully.

The sound of the doorbell once again rang through the house loudly and Addison hoped that it didn't wake the little girl in her arms but as she looked down she found that the baby was still fast asleep. Addison smiled relieved before she stood up to let Naomi in who cooed at the sleeping baby.

"I still can't believe someone just dumped her on my doorstep." Addison sighed as they stood in her kitchen and Naomi took things out of the bag she was carrying.

"Some people just can't handle being parents and think they're doing the right thing but they shouldn't just dumped their baby. Not all of them are found or found in time." Naomi looked at the sleeping baby sadly.

"Some people just shouldn't be parents." Addison whispered and looked down at the baby girl as well. She suddenly felt very protective over the tiny being snuggled up in her arms.

-

Addison sat in a chair with her thumb in her mouth as she chewed on a nail. She felt very nervous as Cooper checked the baby girl over. He smiled and cooed but the little girl continued to wriggle, waving her arms and legs about.

"Is she okay?" Addison asked and looked at Cooper who smiled.

"Yeah. She seems healthy enough." He gently picked the little girl up before placing her in Addison's arms. "She certainly likes you." He smiled again as the little girl gazed up at Addison with wide eyes. "Social services will be here soon."

Addison nodded and cradled the baby girl close as she gave a yawn and slowly closed her eyes. Addison smiled softly and gently swayed the baby until she drifted off to sleep. Cooper quietly left the room and made his way back to his office.

"I'm so sorry that you don't have a home to go to." Addison whispered. "I'm so sorry that your mummy just left you. You don't deserve that. You deserve to be in a home where you're loved beyond belief. You deserve so much more."

Addison gave a small sigh and stood up, accidentally knocking a light over, causing it to crash loudly. She looked down at the baby in her arms, ready to soothe the crying but none came. The baby girl just continued to sleep peacefully and Addison couldn't help but frown. She quickly made her way from the room and into Cooper's office where he looked at her in confusion.

"I think she's deaf." Addison blurted. "I think the baby is deaf. I knocked a light over and she didn't flinch."

"Really?" Cooper stood up and walked over to them. "Wait, let me try this." He picked up a file before he stood close to Addison and loudly threw it to the floor, causing Addison to jump but once again the baby didn't flinch. "I think you're right." He nodded. "Let me do more tests."

Addison nodded before she looked down at the baby in her arms and felt like she wanted to protect her from everything.

-

Addison looked down at the baby girl as Cooper told her the results of the tests. The little girl was deaf. She couldn't hear anything they said to her. Suddenly Addison understood why the baby girl had always watched her lips when she had been talking to her.

"No one's going to want her knowing she's deaf." Addison whispered sadly. "She'll go from foster home to foster homer and she won't get the care she needs. She deserves more than that."

"I know." Cooper nodded. "She does."

"She should get what she deserves." Addison looked at him determinedly before standing up. "I'm going to make sure of that." She turned and left the room before she made her way to the social worker who had been called in.

-

_Three years later_

Addison smiled and leaned against back against her couch as she stretched her legs out tiredly. She curled them back under her body and switched the channel to a movie channel and she turned the volume down so she could hear it softly. She felt exhausted from a day full of running around and different activities and she was glad to have some time alone.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet before she jumped as a small weight fell onto her legs. Addison opened her eyes to see her three year old daughter, Ashlynn Rose, who had jumped onto her legs. Addison raised an eyebrow and smiled at her daughter.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Addison signed to her daughter as well as talking.

"Not tired." Ashlynn signed back. "Cuddle." She grinned and looked at her mother with her puppy dog eyes that Addison could never say no to.

"Okay, but then you _have_ to go to bed." Addison signed and smiled before Ashlynn launched herself at her mother and snuggled into her arms for a cuddle. Addison pulled her daughter close and kissed the top of her head as Ashlynn gave a yawn.

It had been hard at times with Addison trying to learn sign language and trying to teach Ashlynn it as soon as possible. It had been hard when Addison couldn't soothe Ashlynn as she sobbed and Addison didn't know why and Ashlynn couldn't tell her. It had been a huge adjustment for Addison but she wouldn't do it any other way.

The moment she found out that Ashlynn was deaf that day, she knew that there was no one else who could adopt her. She just knew that it was what she had to do. Everyone at the practice loved Ashlynn and helped Addison in whatever way they could and Addison was so grateful to each and every one of them.

Her life was finally complete with her daughter who brought her so much joy every day. She might not have done it the way she had planned, but Addison had her family and she wouldn't change them for the world.


End file.
